The Infectious Diseases Branch is studying salicylate metabolism, other clinical chemistries and histocompatibility antigens in the family with Reye's Syndrome patients who have completely recovered from the syndrome. OBFS is responsible for all statistical components of the study including data analysis and statistical modeling of the clinical chemistry data.